Cold, scared, andfuzzy?
by levitehlucario
Summary: When a teen is in the forest and gets lost...who is going to help him? LEMON F/M anthro wolf/human (May or may not continue, depends on reviews)


_Hello everyone, I am just going to say this is my first story/one shot that I will be posting so I would like an honest opinion on how I do. If its shit, tell me it's shit. If it's good, tell me it's good. But anyway this is a one shot involving a female anthro canine, and a male human. Now let's start shall we?_

Cold…cold and scared was how I could describe myself right now; I was lost, cold, and scared. I knew I should have listened to my parents, telling me I should bring my phone if I got lost…too late for that now. My name is Tomas Riccardi, I'm only 16 and not too strong but not too weak. I live with my mother and father as an only child, his thoughts going through who he was were interrupted by the sound of rustling grass and a twig snapping. Bringing his head up looking around the pitch black forest and called out to the forest.

"H-Hello?"

He waited a moment…nothing so he called again, same as last time nothing. As the teen started to stand he was pushed back down and with the little bit of moonlight he seen the iron point of a spear and felt rough paw pads on his chest he waited for death but the figure spoke.

"What are you doing here human? This land belongs to me, if you are planning to take it you will not leave alive"

He was shocked hearing a feminine but stern voice and gulps the tip scratching against the neck.

"N-no I don't want your land, I was walking and got lost" he still felt the spear against him "P-Please, I mean you no harm"

The female sighed and turned around taking a step away. He bolted to his feet "Wait!" she turned like lightning the spear at his face once again "Can you lead me out…or at least have someplace warm for me to stay until tomorrow?"

She looked him over and put the spear back at her side "I can see that you are no harm to me, you couldn't kill me if you tried…follow" she said and started walking and he sighed in relief then looked up quickly catching up to her.

"Why can't you lead me out now?" he said quizzically still following her and stumbling a couple of times

"During the day I would…but I can't see in the dark" they came to a cave entrance she reached back grabbing his arm so he doesn't get lost and comes to a curtain of vines she pushes it to the side and walks in still leading him. Letting him go after they got in he smiled seeing the small fire and now looked over her noticing she was missing half of one ear, her arms riddled with scars

She looked at him raising an eyebrow "Sit down and get some sleep, I'll lead you out first thing in the morning" she said plopping down on her own cot made of vines. He looked at the cot and sat down on the spare curling up still feeling a little scared but at least he wasn't cold anymore…

Her eyes shot open with a flushed face having a wet dream and looks around seeing the fire now just embers sighs about to go back to sleep when a wave of hotness and lust hits her. She gritted her teeth holding a gasp, and looked over to the sleeping teen. "I need a male…but I don't want to carry yet…" she said debating over the course of an hour

He was in a deep sleep and it would take a lot to wake him, she got up and walked over sprawling him out on the extra cot she looked him over. As much as she hated to admit, he wasn't exactly a bad looking human. Sighing quietly knowing she would definitely conceive from another wolf, but very few cases of humans getting or impregnating a wolf.

She got on her knees by his side and unbuttoned his pants after some time and difficulty and slid them off, as the boxers soon followed suit. Looking at how small it was she sighed her breath hitting it, knowing it wouldn't satisfy her she was about to re dress him when she seen it start to lengthen and harden to a full 8 inches and blushes estimating he was around 2 inches thick. After gazing at it for a while she slowly wrapped her fingers around it stroking it slowly bathing the head in licks, she then slowly went down on the thick shaft sucking and bobbing her head slowly.

He gives a light moan his hands gripping at the vines slowly waking up and looking down to his crotch groggily and gasps seeing her do down on him his tip poking into her throat she looked up seeing his eyes meet with hers and pulled off quickly the extra stimulation making him blow his hot sticky and thick seed over her and she looked away "I…need your help human…" she said blushing and licking up some of the cum out of her fur.

The teen catches his breath for a moment then looks at her "With what…" he said in afterglow. His rod was still hard and twitching as she blushed and grabbed it "I'm in heat…and I need a male…"

He smiles pulling her on top of him and caresses her cheek planting a soft kiss on her lips holding her close "Of course…you helped me and I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you, but first…" he slid off the cot onto the floor lying her on her back, smiling at her he slid down her body taking off her breast covers teasing each nipple that received an audible moan or mew for more. "O-Oh what are you going to dooooooooooo!" she let out a loud howl as his tongue lapped hungrily at her slit.

She took her hands and gripped at his hair gently rubbing his head "T-This feels amazing!" he smirked now knowing that she hasn't had this happen to her before he moved up and started to suckle on her clit like a small jawbreaker and she arched her back thick pheromone laced juices shot out of her spasming tunnel. He then licked the fur around the area cleaning her up.

He smiled at her, the thick member poking at her hole and she wrapped her arms around him tightly at this, and he spoke. "Hey are you ready?" she looked up at him and moved her arms down forcing his hips to meet hers with a groan and whine of pleasure.

Gritting his teeth he started at a slow pace bringing his rod almost out of her and slammed back in as she wrapped her legs around his waistline and kissed him forcing her tongue into his mouth. He blushed and kissed back noticing her bottom left canine was missing and tilted his head kissing her deeper and thrusting in harder.

She broke the kiss screaming as her hole tightened like a vice grip milking him. He gasps thrusting forward going to the hilt sending a second load straight into her womb.

He looks at her and smiles "H-Have you been around humans much before?" he said asking out of curiosity.

She panted calming at the question "Yes…I was raised by them…by a family they were so nice, until they left me" she holds up an old tennis ball from under her cot "This is all I have left of the little boy that used to play games with me all the time…"

He looked at the ball and blinked as his eyes start to water looking at her then hugs her tightly "I-I knew I would find you again…" her eyes go wide and looks at him in shock, he then smiles rubbing her head "I didn't want to leave…we couldn't find you…Sarah"

She looks at him and nuzzles into his shoulder crying "I missed you so much…" he holds her gently the thought of sex long gone and just happy to find her. He looks at her it was 2 years since he seen her and pulls out a black box that he carried everywhere in case he found her again "Sarah I bought this before we moved…" he opens it and a silver ring with an orange gem matching her eyes is inside "I wanted to ask you if you would marry me…but we lost you and I never got a chance…"

She takes the ring nodding slipping it on her finger, it was a little tight but she didn't care and kissed him deeply "I will…Tomas" he sets her on a cot and lies next to her holding her gently "In the morning…let's go back home" he said looking and seeing she is asleep with a smile on her face, he chuckles and lies down asleep their fingers intertwined each having matching rings…

_There…I got it done if you have a question or comments please shoot me an email at levithelucario , I hope you all enjoyed and hear from you all very soon!_


End file.
